


Acriminous

by Vivian_Kennedy



Category: Diabolik (Comics), Diabolik Lovers, Diabolik Lovers - Oota (Tokyo) RPF
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Assisted Suicide, Dark Magic, Death, Death Threats, Domestic Violence, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Magic-Users, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Murder, Murder-Suicide, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, POV First Person, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Postpartum Depression, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Sexual Violence, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Violence, no y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Kennedy/pseuds/Vivian_Kennedy
Summary: F e m a l e ! R e a d e r x S a k a m a k i x M u k a m i x T s u k i n a m i__________________________________________________________A newcomer to Ryoutei Academy, you got curious about the troubled-looking and timid blonde, Komori Yui and soon landed yourself a ticket to hell.Unfortunately, your mother didn't teach you that meddling with others' business can land you in trouble. Very deep trouble.





	Acriminous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013918) by [Luthiere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthiere/pseuds/Luthiere). 



> **peregrinate**  
>  |/ˈpɛrɪɡrɪˌneɪt/|
> 
>  
> 
>  **verb**  
>  _travel or wander from place to place._  
>  ______________
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _word count- 1.1k_

* * *

 

_There is something strange about the Ryoutei Academy._

 

Over the course of 2 weeks, I have noticed strange things about this peculiar place. I know, I didn't have any right to say that, given the fact that I had joined a night school in Japan of all places _(even my obsession with anime and mangas couldn't save me from failing Japanese History, so now I have supplementary classes with Ms. Kei as well)_ , but I was offered a scholarship and a foreign exchange program, so _how could I have refused?_

 

_But the people here were all weird._

 

Of course, the language barrier made it hard to communicate, but the leering and incessant whispering wherever I went gave it away that I was not a welcomed guest.

 

The only people I could talk to was Misaki, who shared English with me and Komori Yui in Cooking. But there were only seven students there, so we would usually partner up and I would do all the talking while she stood _timidly and dull, still - like a ragdoll._

 

_And then there were the celebrities._

 

The Sakamakis and Mukamis were of aristocratic, well-off families. That explained the huge fan-following in the school and also the shipping wars going on constantly between the fan-girls. They also gave the shy blonde a hard time because she spent a lot of time with them. 

 

She simply couldn't be blamed, she was a guest at the Sakamakis. Good thing, Misaki was the hot-blooded type and she'd shoo away the few strays who wanted to pick on Yui here. Despite how close we've gotten together, I still couldn't tell what she was thinking. She always kept to herself. I had no idea about the trivial details of likes and dislikes to her family and personal secrets. 

 

Meanwhile, me and Misaki were joined to the hip. We were practically sisters from different misters at this point. We were always together, always up to do something or the other.

 

_But I can't seem to understand why Yui would be scared of the very people she lived with._

* * *

 "Hey, get away!", Misaki yelled at the third year girls who were busy torturing poor Yui for making Takoyaki for Ayato. 

 

"And why should we listen to you?", one of them questioned her haughtily as the other two were busy pouring soy sauce all over her. I made my way towards them and snatched  the already half empty bottle from their hands."You heard what the girl said. Now,  _scram_ ", I hissed vehemnetly, watching with sick satisfaction as they leave, muttering under their breath how much of a spoilsport I am. 

 

You reach out for Yui's hand and help her stand up, Misaki eyeing her uncomfortably as she sees her uniform all wet and sticky with the dark liquid. As she dusted off her shirt, Misaki commented offhandedly,"Stand up for yourself sometimes, girl. You keep being this subservient and they'll keep treating you like the scum of the earth". 

 

To soften the blow of her words, I added unhelpfully,"Which you're not". But Yui only looked at both of us with teary eyes, prompting me to take her to the washroom. 

 

"But the class-", she struggled to go back, but I butted in,"If we don't clean your shirt now, it'll stain". 

 

She meekly nodded back in response and I could only sigh. 

* * *

 

In the middle of cleaning her shirt in the girl's washroom, the door suddenly opened and Laito walked in. Yui scrambled to cover her camisole-covered chest with the blazer I'd lent her since hers was ruined.

 

 _"Bitch-chan"_ , he drawled playfully and I couldn't help but shiver at the creepy vibes he was giving. 

 

"L-Laito-kun...", the poor girl was so startled that she could only gape at the intruder like a fish out of water. Her fear was so palpable that it transcended from her body and engulfed me in sweltering heat. I couldn't help but worry for her. 

 

_Can't they just leave her alone? She's already had enough for a day._

 

But my pleas were unanswered. 

 

"I have been looking everywhere for you", the redhead clapped his hands excitedly like a child would when watching his favorite cartoon and the sight would've been endearing, if it wasn't for the fact that I was aware of his infamous reputation. 

 

> _"Be careful of Laito", Misaki had whispered to me one day during lunch- more like midnight dinner. I listened to her artlessly as she told me about the infamous middle child of the triplets._
> 
> _"I have never really shared any classes with him, but some of my other friends have and they've had nothing but horrible things to say about him"._
> 
> _"Care to elaborate?", I asked before munching on my PBJ sandwich yet again._
> 
> _"He's a player, the very definition of playboy", I could only roll my eyes at that._
> 
> _"Stop rolling your eyes at me, I'm being serious! ", Misaki chided, but continued," He makes people swoon with his charm and his beautiful eyes, but don't let his persona fool you. Rumours have it that not only he's a filthy perv, but he's also had his fair share of girls. And those who did spend a night in his bed, under him", I only screeched in disgust,"They've never been the same. Even the brightest flames dulled down after he was through with them"._
> 
> _"He changes through girls faster than you can change your underwear",cue another disgusted face by me," And he's got a temper that matches hellfire"._
> 
> _"In short, stay the fuck out of his way"._
> 
>  

That conversation should've been enough of a reminder alongside the warning bells going off in my head. _But I speak first and then think later about the consequences._

 

So, I stupidly croak out,"Can't you see we're busy here?" 

 

For the first time since he walked in, he turned to look at me with an impenetrable gaze- as if he was a mad scientist looking at his lab rats. And all I could think about was _how green his eyes were._

 

"Laitio-kun!", Yui squeaked out as she saw him take a step towards me,"She's just helping me clean my shirt-". 

 

"Yeah, I was just helping her out, so no need to-", I stumbled through my words, my hazy brain not being able to register the danger I might've put myself into by provoking him. 

 

"I'll help her out", he said with a solemn look on his face. 

 

"Hey, pervert! This is the ladies' room! At least, show some decency, you-!". 

 

"I'll. Help. Her. Out", he gritted out through clenched teeth. 

 

_I never ran out of a room faster, scurrying for safety._

 

_Away from him._

* * *

 


End file.
